Smokers Corner
by Smudge the rat
Summary: When Hakkai complains about their smoking, Sanzo and Gojyo are forced to go outside. SanzoGojyo Yaoi. Takes place during second book in the manga series.


**A/N: **This takes place during the second book in the manga series. The first and last sections are slightly modified versions of scenes from the manga. Obviously contains spoilers, but only from the first 2 books.

Thanks to Befanini for pointing out a couple of mistakes. Hopefully it's sorted now.

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (that's a man and another man having sex. Gasp. How sinful), swearing and smoking. With Sanzo and Gojyo, what else can you expect? Oh, and if you are offended by the homophobic language, I'd just like to point out that I'm a lesbian, so I can't possibly agree with what Gojyo says.

**Pairing: **Sanzo and Gojyo.

**Reviews** are welcomed. If you flame, I'll remove Goku's power limiter and unleash him on you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters.

* * *

"We've been campin' for five days! I want the bed!" 

"I don't care about you homos, but I'm not sleeping between a bunch of guys."

The room filled with heated argument between the two most immature members of the group. Glancing sideways at Hakkai and shrugging slightly, Sanzo took out a box of matches and slid open the drawer. A fight broke out behind him as he struck the match against the side of the wooden box and lifted it to the cigarette already held between his lips.

"There's a child present, you know." Hakkai chided him gently as he took a long awaited drag of the cigarette.

"Which one? Goku or Gojyo?" The priest replied sarcastically, nodding his head to indicate the wrestling match that was taking place on the room's only bed, which happened to be the cause of the conflict. Seeing the reproachful expression on his companion's serious face, he stood up and walked to the door, turning for a second to say,

"Sort them out, will you? I want to be able to sleep when I get back."

* * *

Digging his toes into the cool, damp grass, Sanzo relaxed, lying back with one hand under his head, the other cupping the cigarette to shield it from the gentle breeze. A cloud of smoke slowly formed around him, creating a barrier between himself and the rest of the world. If only there were more peaceful moments like this, he thought. He could do with more time away from the monkey boy and that lecherous- 

"Move over, you're hogging the shade."

Kappa. A muscular, red haired man sat down next to him, shattering his serenity.

"He threw you out too, then."

The redhead nodded, producing a cigarette from nowhere. "We've been banished to smokers corner."

Sanzo jerked his cigarette away as Gojyo tried to use it to light his own. "Did you settle the dispute over who gets the bed?"

The halfling narrowed his eyes. "We drew cards. Hakkai won, the cheating bastard."

Mouth twitching upwards in the closest he would ever get to a smile, the priest closed his eyes, trying to make it clear that the conversation was over. He came out here for a quiet smoke… well, he came out here because he was forced to, but that didn't mean he had to converse with this pervert.

Gojyo, having managed to light his cigarette, breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with smoke. Lying down so that he was level with Sanzo, he exhaled, sending a wave of second hand smoke in the priest's direction.

Purple eyes snapped open and narrowed, glaring at the redhead. "Do that again and I'll shoot you."

Smirking, Gojyo took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Sanzo's face. The priest's hand reached for his weapon, but found himself clutching at air. Groaning, he realised that he's left his gun in the bedroom. He of all people should know better than to venture outside unprepared.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Gojyo teased, sticking his tongue out as Sanzo fumed silently. If he couldn't shoot the half-breed, he would have to think of some other way to get him back.

Remembering how homophobic Gojyo was, he took a drag of his cigarette and, leaning forward, attached his lips to the water sprite's laughing mouth, exhaling sharply. The redhead's mouth filled with smoke and he pulled away, coughing and spluttering.

"You fuckin' queer!" He growled, glaring at Sanzo. He had rolled over and now crouched on all fours.

"What's the matter? Never been kissed by a guy before? You're pretty enough…" Sanzo teased from his relaxed position on the ground. If he was lucky enough, Gojyo would storm off and find somewhere else to smoke, leaving him in peace.

"I should have figured. Everyone knows what you priests get up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." It didn't look like the halfling was going anywhere.

"Shutting yourselves in those temples with a bunch of other men. It's obvious."

"Fuck off, Gojyo."

"Hit a nerve, huh?"

Sanzo opened one eye. "No-one but you cares. Why do you hate homosexuals so much? Afraid to admit something to yourself?"

"You accusing me of taking it the other way? I like women. You know that."

Smile playing around the corners of his mouth, Sanzo replied, "Then why are you staring at me like that?"

He was joking, of course. So it came as a surprise to him when he found himself pinned to the ground by muscular arms, long red hair tickling his face.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Gojyo growled.

"Make me."

Sanzo was beginning to enjoy himself.

* * *

The smoke from their lungs mingled in their mouths as they kissed, Gojyo biting Sanzo's lip hard enough to draw blood, then licking at the wound, before pulling away to stare at the priest lying underneath him. Those violet eyes, hidden by long, thick lashes, were laughing at him. 

"This doesn't mean anything." The halfling insisted.

"Just get on with it." The priest replied impatiently, pulling at the kappa's clothes, tugging his vest over his head and running his hands smoothly down his chest to unbuckle his belt.

The water sprite was less interested in undressing the priest than in relieving the discomfort in his groin. He told himself that it was because Sanzo was so feminine looking that he turned him on like this, and he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Sanzo felt himself being turned onto his front.

"Not so fast." He growled, having other plans in mind. Grabbing the redhead's arm, he flipped him over onto his back and climbed on top of him, pulling down his trousers to expose the erection that strained at his shorts, begging for release. Sanzo wanted to see the expression on the halfling's face as he came, and he certainly wasn't going to let him dominate.

Slipping a delicate hand inside the shorts, he took hold of the erection and began to stroke it. Gojyo struggled to get up, but found himself pinned down by the priest's other hand. Sanzo was stronger than he looked. The half-breed strained against the hand, struggling to get up, but couldn't budge it. As the slender fingers played with his cock, the will to fight it left him completely, and he settled back down, arching his back into the grass and bucking his hips towards the priest currently straddling his legs.

Feeling Gojyo's large cock harden, Sanzo pulled down the shorts so that he could take it in his mouth.

"Fucking warn me before you do that!" The redhead gasped, tearing out handfuls of grass as he looked for something to cling to. He gripped the priest's head with both hands; fingers tangled in the silky blonde hair as Sanzo skilfully teased his cock with his tongue. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Shut up." Sanzo mumbled, his mouth full. His wish was granted as, a second later, Gojyo threw his head back and growled, "Fuck!" as he came, filling Sanzo's mouth with salty fluid. The priest swallowed, glaring at the half-breed.

"You'll wake the others, you idiot." He warned, leaning forward to bite the water sprite's neck before turning him over as he had tried to do earlier. Too tired to complain, Gojyo allowed him to lay him on his front and pull his shorts and trousers away from his legs, which he spread further apart.

"Hold still." Sanzo instructed as he removed his own trousers and bent down over the half-breed's body. "This is going to hurt."

Gojyo could swear that the priest had said that last part with satisfaction, but the thought was pushed from the front of his mind as he was entered and a wave of pain came over him.

"Fuck." He gasped, gritting his teeth. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have let the priest be on top. Sanzo pulled out and thrust himself inside once again, this time more gently, setting up a rhythm. Gradually, the pain died away and was replaced by a much more pleasurable feeling as he hit a sensitive spot.

Digging his fingers into Gojyo's shoulders, Sanzo felt the kappa's muscles tighten as he came, shouting random expletives into the grass. A second later, he released his own seed inside the half-breed and collapsed on top of him, moaning softly into his ear before rolling off of him, onto his own patch of grass. Gojyo rolled onto his back and lay there for a while, panting heavily.

After a few minutes, Sanzo heard him get up and retrieve his clothing. He assumed that the redhead had gone back inside, but a moment later a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Gojyo standing over him.

"Did you want something?" He asked sarcastically. The half-breed's scarlet eyes roamed his semi-naked body, making Sanzo feel exposed.

"Nah, I'm good." The redhead replied, walking back towards the house, leaving the priest to lie there, alone at last.

* * *

Later that evening… 

They had gone to rescue Shunrei after hearing that she'd gone to the forest in search of her ex-lover, Jien. He wasn't among the youkai in the forest, but the ones she came across took an interest in her and Sanzo and his company arrived just in time.

Goku was ready to fight them, but Gojyo stopped him, saying that they were not worth the trouble. As he walked away, the youkai said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Your hair… is it red down _there_ too? Well, freak?"

Before Gojyo could make a move, his three companions each managed to put one of the youkai in a compromising position. With some persuasion from Hakkai, the youkai who had spoken apologised, but as soon as Gojyo and company's backs were turned, he attacked, screaming,

"You're frickin' dead!"

With a swing of his shakujou, Gojyo put the persistent little bastard out of his misery.

"Sorry, fellas." He drawled, "I've gotta save it for the ladies."

"It's black! Right, Gojyo?" Goku said as they walked back to the house. "I saw you in the bath."

"Shaddup, you!" The half-breed growled, thumping the monkey on the head.

"It's red." Sanzo contradicted, walking past the pair of them to stride ahead. Hakkai and Goku gaped at him as he strolled nonchalantly in the direction of the house.

* * *

**A/N: **Hair gets darker when wet, so maybe it would look black in the bath... 


End file.
